fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Shift Cars
The Shift Cars are miniature cars created for the purpose of helping humanity. They are used by Kamen Rider Drive in conjunction with his belt, the Drive Driver, and bracelet, the Shift Brace, which work together via infrared, when he changes them from their Car Modes to their Shift Modes by rotating them. Some Shift Cars enhance Drive's current Type form with a Tire Change, adding the last part of a Shift Car's name to his current Type (i.e, Type Speed Flare). Some of them also come with a weapon called a Tire Specific Item for Drive to wield. Shift Cars can also be used by Kamen Rider Mach and Kamen Rider Chaser by inserting them into the Mach Driver Flame. Unlike the Shift Brace, it doesn't require them to change the selected Shift Car into its Shift Mode to be inserted. They are able to attack Roidmudes by traveling on special tracks that they spawn, and are strong enough to incapacitate unevolved Roidmudes. As long as someone has a Shift Car on their person, they are able to ignore the time distortions a Roidmude emits when active, unless multiple time distortion effects occur. In this case, one must have multiple Shift Cars on their person and it shows that they can also destroy Roidmude constructs, such as the fake murder victims, so much that they were addressed as "guardian spirits". Their most unique attribute though is their capacity for sentience and sapience. Though they cannot speak, Shift Cars can feel emotions such as mischievousness, frustration, happiness and even more complicated feelings such as regret and loss, and can show these emotions through their beeping or through car signs they spawn alongside their tracks. Only Dash, Mr. Belt, and Dianca are shown to be able to understand them so far. Other Special Investigation Unit members are also aware of their existence but dismiss them as Dash's toy cars. They can be summoned by calling out their names, and other times they simply come of their own volition. Throughout the series they are off investigating their own cases, but return to Drive when they are done gathering data to assist him in battling Roidmudes. Medic captures all of the Tire Exchange Shift Cars (except the Type Formula-styled ones) and brainwashes them into being Chase's assistants as they overpower Drive. All of them sport Medic's emblem and are able to travel around without the need of generating tracks in midair. Machine Chaser tried to use them in a suicide attack against Drive Type Dead Heat, but Drive managed to assume Type Formula and rescue them along with Dianca from the blaze. The previously enslaved Shift Cars have been purified by Jackie Johnson. After the Kamen Riders are met by Gold Drive, who possesses the ability to steal their weaponry, Jackie Johnson develops a special data coating which she applies to the transformation Shift Cars and Signal Bikes as well as the Trailer-Cannon in order to protect them from Gord's power of theft. List of Shift Cars Drive *'Shift Speed': The sports car-based shift car allows Drive to transform into Type Speed, granting him acceleration capabilities that enable him to move and attack at high velocities. Because Type Speed is Drive's main form, it doesn't need any special requirements or emotional frames of mind for Dash to access. *'Shift Wild': The dune buggy-based shift car allows Drive to transform into Type Wild, granting him enhanced strength and defensive capabilities. It can also transform Tridoron into its own Type Wild mode. Dash must be pumped up and motivated to fight in order to use Type Wild. *'Shift Technical': The garbage truck-based shift car allows Drive to transform into Type Technical, granting him analyzing capabilities that enable him to either react with lightning speed to changes in the battlefield or control machines as well as multitask by using a pair of extra eyes in the back of his head. It can also transform Tridoron into its own Type Technic mode. Dash must have a cool, calm, and clear mind in order to use Type Technical. When the Tire Change Shift Cars went against Shinnosuke and the others, Shift Technical had to stay with Dianca in order to allow her to move normally in a Slowdown. *'Shift Dead Heat': The motorcycle and sidecar-based Shift Car/Signal Bike hybrid that allows Drive to transform into Type Dead Heat, enabling him to access the Dead Zone state. Shift Dead Heat first appeared only as a sidecar part since Jackie still tried to complete it, but got sidetracked by personal problems. Usage of Shift Dead Heat carries the risk of turning the Drive System into an out of control rampant and attack anyone around him. The only way to stop this is to strike Drive with either a finishing move or an attack strong enough to deactivate Shift Dead Heat's influence on him so that he can cancel the transformation. Usage of Shift Dead Heat can also enable its user to resist the effects of a Super Heavy Acceleration field, but with the drawback of its user's enhanced capabilities being restricted as well as taking a much heavier toll on their body. However, it still allows a normal human to escape. Unlike the other Type Change Shift Cars, Mr. Belt cannot communicate through Shift Dead Heat. Like Shift Speed, it also doesn't require anything specific for Dash to access. *'Shift Formula': The Formula One car-based Shift Car allows Drive to transform into Type Formula, enabling him to move faster than Type Speed and manipulate wind as well as equipping him with the Trailer-Cannon. This Shift Car was created by Krim himself a long time ago where, like Shift Dead Heat, usage of it can enable Drive to resist a Super Heavy Acceleration field. However, Krim was forced to hide its existence as Shift Formula's usage is more dangerous than Shift Dead Heat due to the presence of G-Forces on the Drive System. Dash must believe in all of his allies in order to use Type Formula. *'Shift Tridoron': Originally created for use in the Trailer-Cannon as an emergency finishing move to fire Tridoron as a bullet fueled by the energy of all of the other Shift Cars, Shift Tridoron was modified shortly after its completion to serve as a jump-starter for the comatose Dash and Mr. Belt. In the process, it gained the unexpected ability to allow Drive to transform into Type Cruiser, something no one, not even Mr. Belt could envision. Shift Tridoron's special ability is enabling Drive to use the Tire Blending, which allows him to combine three Tire Exchange Shift Cars with a similar theme into a new Shift Tire that simultaneously utilizes each of their individual powers. When the button marked "DRIVE" is pressed, it activates Shift Tridoron and announces "Fire All Engine". Dash must believe in his devotion to protect others in order to use Type Cruiser. *'Shift High Speed': The luxurious sports car-based Shift Car allows Drive to transform into Type High Speed. Dash must be a gentleman in order to use Type High Speed. Along with the Shift Mega Max Flare Car, it was later revealed that this Shift Car was just a redecoration of the original Shift Speed Car and nothing more. *'Shift Next Special': The futuristic car-based Shift Car allows Drive to transform into Type Special using the yellow Special side of the Shift Car. Also allows Kamen Rider Dark Drive to transform into Type Next using the dark blue Next side of the Shift Car. *'Shift Fruits': The orange-based allows Drive to transform into Type Fruits, equipping him with the Sengoku Saber and Orange Slicer as well as enabling him to use Kamen Rider Armor Warrior's abilities. Shift_Speed_flipped.png|Speed Shift Car (Shift Mode) Shift_Wild_flipped.png|Wild Shift Car (Shift Mode) Shift_Technic_Lever.png|Technical Shift Car (Shift Mode) KRDr-Shift_Dead_Heat.png|Dead Heat Shift Car (Shift Car Mode) Shift_Formula_Lever.png|Formula Shift Car (Shift Mode) KRDr-Shift_Tridoron.png|Tridoron Shift Car Shift_High_Speed_Lever.png|High Speed Shift Car (Shift Mode) Shift_Special.png|Next Special Shift Car (Special) Shift_Next.png|Next Special Shift Car (Next) Shift_Fruits_Lever.png|Fruits Shift Car (Shift Mode) Protodrive/Zerodrive *'Shift Speed Prototype': The concept sports car-based Shift Car allows Drive to transform into Type Speed in its Zero/Proto state. The prototype version of Shift Speed used by Chase during his time as Kamen Rider Protodrive to transform into the prototype version of Type Speed. After becoming Kamen Rider Chaser, Chase can use it in the Mach Driver Flame to move at very high speeds. When Dash travels back in time to 2005 with this Shift Car and uses it with the past version of the Drive Driver to transform into Kamen Rider Zerodrive. This Shift Car came into the possession of Heart after he defeated Protodrive and Chase was subsequently modified to serve the Roidmudes as Machine Chaser. When used by Heart, it becomes a tracker that allows him to search for Chase. The Shift Car was damaged in Protodrive's battle with Heart, so Chase asked Dianca if she could fix it, revealing that it contained his memories as Protodrive. Once it was fixed, Chase used it in the Break Gunner to regain his past memories. Though originally assumed to be without a mind of its own. ShiftSpeed_prototype_flipped.png|Speed Prototype Shift Car (Shift Mode) Dark Drive *'Shift Next Special': The futuristic car-based Shift Car allows Dark Drive to transform into Type Next using the dark blue Next side of the Shift Car. Also allows Kamen Rider Drive to transform into Type Special using the yellow Special side of the Shift Car. Shift Next.png|Next Special Shift Car (Next) Shift Special.png|Next Special Shift Car (Special) Mach *'Shift Ride Crosser': The Ride Crosser-based Shift Car allows Kamen Rider Mach to transform into Ride Crosser. It is not known how this Shift Car was created, as it was already present in Jackie Johnson's lab while she, Ernie Patrick and Axel Ride were working on reviving Chase, though it is possible that Jackie herself created it. This Shift Car appears to contain data on Chase, as shown when Kento Chaser held the Shift Car, which briefly turned him into Chase's appearance. It should be noted that this Shift Car is sentient, which Rinna and Go seemed to be unaware of. Shift_Ride_Crosser.png|Ride Crosser Shift Car